Through the Hours til Midnight
by Yukina-chama
Summary: Its the time for the final battle with Naraku! Will the Inu Gang and the others survive? Or will they fall prey to Naraku and his incarnations? MAY BE SPOILERS!
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Yukina: The final battle with Naraku has begun!

Kagome: I'm scared... you're so crazy... you might kill... everyone!

Yukina: I might!

Sango: Oh yeah! Hiraikotsu (Throws boomerang)

Yukina: AAAHHHHH! (Faints)

Sango: (Catches boomerang) Eh...

Kagome: You killed her!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

"Miroku, are you sure this is the place" the amber eyed hanyou asked. 

The monk nodded seriously as he stared at their surroundings. Everything within a 1000 mile radius was plummeted with thick miasma, it was abnormally silent, and in front of them was a huge blackish-purple barrier. A mysterious yet gentle breeze pushed against the priestess from the future. She shuddered, it was as if the wind was telling her to run away. "You guys ready? I'll tear through this barrier with by Tetsuiga" Inuyasha announced while unsheathing his fang.

Suddenly there was a shadowy figure from behind the wall. Kagome gasped," whatis that?" Her extorminator friend didn't take her eyes off the silhouette until it disappeared. Sango replied," I dunno... maybe it was an incarnation."

Inuyasha stopped and turned to them," what are you two talkin about?" Kagome and Sango blinked,' he didn't see it?'

Miroku also sent them a look," I didn't see anything either."

The priestess and extorminator looked at each other in unison and then frowned at the 2 men. Shippo, who was currently hiding in Kirara's mane suggested," maybe they were hullucinating!"

Kagome shook her head and said," I know we saw something and I'm gonna find out!" With out a second thought, she charged at the barrier. Surprisingly, she made it through. "Kagome wait" Sango yelled as she ran through the barrier too. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kirara stared in amazement at the spot where Kagome and Sango once stood.

Inuyasha said cockly," guess Naraku is loosin his touch... if Kagome and Sango were able to get through then anyone should. Lets go Miroku!"

"Right."

The 3 members of the Inu gang left, ran at the barrier. When they reached the wall, they came into contact with solid wall and zaps of electricity rushed through their bodies. They fell to the ground...

"W-w-what the hell just happened" Inuyasha queried as he struggled to sit up. Kirara got up slowly, in her smaller form. Shippo was lifelessly, lying several feet away from her. Miroku blinked and held his aching head," maybe Naraku only wanted the girls inside..."

"I doubt it!"

------------

Kagome blinked and looked at Sango," we made it through?" Sango nodded and turned to look at the barrier. She was able to see Miroku and the others spralled on the ground.

"But they weren't."

Kagome turned around as well and went into thought,' how could Sango and I be able to get through Naraku's barrier and Inuyasha and the others weren't? This is strange...'

Sango looked at Kagome and said," lets go on ahead... I'm sure Inuyasha will be able to cut down the barrier with his Tetsuiga." Kagome gripped her bow tightly and nodded," mm hm lets go!"

* * *

Yukina: Chapter one ends!

Kagome: Yep... we're gonna die...

Sango: Hey... I didn't kill her!

* * *

**Ending Theme Song**

**_Aishiteru Means I Love You_**

Ai-Shi-Teru

AAAAAiiiiiii

Ohhhhhh you know

You've been my friend

Ohhhhh you know

We've be together forever

Until... the very end

Ai-Shi-Teru

SSSShhhiiiiii

Ohhhh you know

I've always adored you so

Ohhhh you know

I'll never let you go

Ai-Shi-Teru

Teeeerrrruuuuuuuu

Ai-Shi-Teru

Ai-Shi-Teru

Aishiteru

I means I Love Youuuuuu

* * *

**Next Time**

Kagome: Sango, what is that thing following us?

Sango: I dunno Kagome but its giving me a bad feeling...

Kagome: Where is Naraku? Is that Kagura?

Sango: Why is she so strong? Whats happened to her?

Shippo: Don't miss the next chapter: **Where the Wind Blows Part 1**


	2. Where the Wind Blows Part 1

Yukina: Revvviiieeeewwwwww me or I'll stop writing until you do!

Kagome: Yeah, she's do it!

Sango: She's crazy!

Yukina: AAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha OKAY! Damn lawyers...**

**Chapter 2: Where the Wind Blows - Part 1**

* * *

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat and scooted more toward Sango, closing the distance between them. Sango turned to her and raised an eyebrow as the prietess grabbed her arm and clutched it tightly. Kagome responded by meeting her gaze. Sango nodded in understanding, 'she feels safer with someone close... guess I've become Inuyasha for now.' The two walked side by side, both of their senses clouded by a thick fog that appeared awhile back. They were walking in an abondoned village that was like a ghost town and in the distance, the shadow of a mansion could be seen. 

A cold breeze gently swept pass them, but unlike the one from before... this breeze sent chills up their spines. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu and Kagome scooted a few feet away... to keep her distance from the giant boomerang. The breeze swept all the fog within a 10-mile radius away and Kagura came into view... about 3 yards away. Her eyes and fan were closed... for once she looked somewhat peaceful. Sango narrowed her eyes and Kagura opened hers. The extorminator got her Hiraikotsu in throwing position," Kagura, tell us where Naraku is hiding within this barrier and we might spare you."

Kagura chuckled," like you two can defeat me... I'm surprised you even made it through the barrier. Naraku went to great lengths to keep the likes of you out."

Kagome frowned," lengths like what?"

Once again the wind sorceress laughed," your concern should be me, because I will be slaying you both here and now."

"Prepare yourself, HIRAIKOTSU!"

"DANCE OF BLADES!"

Sango and Kagura exchanged their long distance attacks. Kagura side-stepped Sango's boomerang and Kagura's wind blades whizzed passed both of them. Kagome gasped," why is her wind faster and more powerful?" Sango glared the sorceress and then glanced at Kagome.

"Kagome... stay back... and fire your arrow" she said high-enough for Kagome to hear but low-enough for Kagura to not to.

Kagome nodded as Sango caught her boomerang skillfully and charged at Kagura. When Sango reached her, Kagura merely swung her fan and a gush of wind threw the extorminator back. She flew straight into a small hut, crashing into it as she flew.

"SANGO!"

Kagome absent mindedly dropped her bow and quiver as she instantly ran toward the hut to check on her friend. The priestess rummaged through the pile of broken wood, straw, and pottery looking for her friend. She ignored the splinters her got into her small, delicate hands and continued to search for her fallen companion. She gasped as she spotted the Hiraikotsu but not its owner," oh Sango... please be alright."

"Getting wood stuck in those pretty, little hands of yours won't do any good... Sango is dead."

Kagome turned around so fast, she almost got whip-lash. Tears glistened in her eyes as she glared up at the smirking Kagura. "Give up and I'll make your death quick and painless."

"Burn in hell!"

The priestess made a reach for an arrow in her quiver... and to her surprise it wasn't there. "That's right... I left my bow and arrows behind." Kagura nodded held up her bow and crushed it into many small pieces. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened as she turned heel to run, but tripped over a piece of wood.

-----------

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head as a shrill, pain filled scream came from beyond the barrier. Shippo squeaked," that was Kagome!" Miroku nodded and looked at Inuyasha to see his response. Inuyasha growled as he picked up Tetsuiga and pointed it at the barrier.

"That barrier is goin down... WAIT FOR ME KAGOME!"

* * *

Yukina: Chapter two is done! 

Kagome: Good for you Yukina-chama (Pats Yukina's shoulder)

Sango: Yeah, you did and posted 2 chapters. Now you guys review so she can get inspired to continue.

* * *

**Ending Theme Song**

**_Aishiteru MeansI Love You_**

Ai-Shi-Teru

AAAiiiiiii

Ohhhh you know

You've always been my friend

Ohhhhh you know

We'll be together forever

Until... the end

Ai-Shi-Teru

SShhhhiiiii

Ohhhhh you know

I've always adored you so

Ohhhhh you know

I'll never let you go

Ai-Shi-Teru

Teeeerrrrruuuuuu

Ai-Shi-Teru

Ai-Shi-Teru

Aishiteru

It means I Love Youuuuuu

* * *

**Next Time**

Shippo: Guys we're the only ones who can say the preview for the next episode!

Inuyasha: I know... Damn why can't I break the barrier?

Miroku: We have to find some way to get inside... Sango might be...

Shippo: DON'T SAY THAT! Besides, don't forget Kagome is left defenseless with Kagura!

Inuyasha: Next time: **Where the Wind Blows Part 2**


	3. Where the Wind Blows Part 2

Yukina: Whew I got no reviews! (Happy Dance)

Kagome: Ehhh...

Yukina: What?

Sango: I thought you loved reviews!

Yukina: I do... HEY WAIT! I'M NOT HAPPY! I WANT REVIEWS DAMMIT! REVIEW ME, FLAME ME, DO SOMETHING! (Sigh) When I post chapter 5 and still no reviews... I'll just stop updating until I do get reviews. I've seen what you gus can do! You beg author/ess that hardly wants to update.. but you don't review author/ess that do wants to update! THAT'S PATHETIC!

Kagome: She's mad...

Sango: You readers need to review cause she'll only take it out on us!

Yukina: Yeah, if one of your favorite characters die don't blame me!

* * *

**Disclaimer: If only I Did Own Inuyasha... I'd be Rich... (Sigh)**

**Chapter 3: Where the Wind Blows - Part 2**

* * *

Kagome held in tears as she tried to get up.The pain was too unbearable... Kagura was toying with her. The sorceress once again swung her fan around, making the wind pick the priestess up with ease and toss her around like a rag doll. Kagura chuckled at her pain-filled expression as she slammed into the ground with brutal force. Kagome began shake uncontrollably as once again she tried to get up. 

Kagura watched in disinterest as Kagome got up on her knees... but instantly fell back on to the ground. She laughed as hot tears ran to the ground. "Priestess surrender now or I'll finish you off now" Kagura suggested. She waited for an answer...

"I-I I won't give up to a slimy, old witch..."

"INSOLENCE!"

Kagura once again swung her fan and sent Kagome flying. Kagome grunted as she hit the ground again. Kagome's eyes drooped as she saw Kagura walking toward her with a frown on her face. "This is... the end!" Kagome closed her eyes and waited for her demise...

----------

Inuyasha growled as the red glow from Tetsuiga faded. Miroku asked," what _is _going on? Not even you can break through the barrier with your Tetsuiga!" Shippo sat up on Kirara's back and held his head. He grunted," ugh, what happened?"

"Well I see you finally woke up runt!"

"Hey! KAGOME, INUYASHA IS PICKING ON ME!"

Shippo blinked as Miroku and Inuyasha shot him looks. The fox demon looked down as he remember the situation. "Oh right... Inuyasha hurry up and break the barrier with your Tetsuiga!" Inuyasha's eye brow twitched as he sheathed his sword.

**POW!**

"Waaaaahhhhh!"

"Shippo... Inuyasha can't break the barrier..."

"Waaahhh-Huh? You can't? Then what use is this mutt!"

**POW!**

"Waaahhhhhhh!"

"Shippo, Kagome isn't here to save you from Inuyasha's P-M-S-ing..."

**POW! **

------------

The sound of Kagura's wind blades could be heard coming toward her. But she couldn't do anything... she was too weak... and weary. 'Is this how I'll end?' The pain never came... Just the sound of a sharp object against a hard one.

"W-Wha-" Kagome queried as she opened her eyes. Sango was standing in front of her with her Hiraikotsu in the position of a shield. Kagura was growling in annoyance. The extorminator turned around to her and asked," Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded, giving her a weak smile," I am now..." Sango turned around to Kagura and glared at her.

"Kagura you're finished, HIRAIKOTSU!"

"Dance of the Dragon."

Kagura's tornado and Sango's boomerang collided, and the Hiraikotsu was thrown into the fog. Sango didn't waste time going after it since it was lost in the fog. She unsheathed her katana and charged at Kagura. Kagura smirked and side-stepped her, but Sango whipped around and slung the sword into Kagura's side.

Kagura gasped as blood quickly leaked on to the sword. Sango intentionally,yanked the sword from Kagura's hip roughly. Kagura's mouth was ajar as she fell the ground in pain. She held her bleeding wound and glared up at the smirking slayer. "Any last words?" Kagura was silent. Sango held the sword up, just above her head with both hands. She brought the sword down...

"Wait, I surrender!"

Sango stopped, just above Kagura's head. "Where is he?" Kagura looked away and growled again.

"He's in the mansion, where exactly I don't know..."

Sango smiled slightly in satisfaction and turned around. She began walking toward Kagome, who was still resting but was now rested enough to sit up. Kagome smiled at her at first but suddenly it faded and her fear was plastered on her pretty face. "SANGO! Kagura!"

Sango turned around to see Kagura. Her crimson eyes were crawling with hatred. Veins appeared all over her face and her eyes narrowed. She opened her fan and wind rapidly began swireling around her. Kagome and Sango watched in awe as the wind soon engulfed her and transformed into a tornado.

"That's it, there's a jewel shard in her fan!"

"That's why she's so strong..."

The tornado grew into a twister and angry, red eyes sprouted on the wind storm. The eyes glared down at them and Kagura's voice boomed," I am the wind and I will never be defeated."

* * *

Yukina: Chapter three is complete! Whew, I'm on a role! This story will be long so if you think I'm rushing and this story will be short... you're wrong!

Kagome: I'm scared!

Sango: Me too...

* * *

**Ending Theme Song**

**_Aishiteru means I Love You_**

Ai-Shi-Teru

Aaaaiiiiii

Ohhh you know

You've always been my friend

Ohhhhh you know

We'll be together forever

Until... the end

Ai-Shi-Teru

Shhhhhhiiiii

Ohhhh you know

I've always adored you so

Ohhhh you know

I'll never let you go

Ai-Shi-Teru

Teerrrrruuuuuu

Ai-Shi-Teru

Ai-Shi-Teru

Aishiteru

It means I Love Youuuu

* * *

**Next Time**

Kagome: Sango, what'll we do? How can we fight a tornado?

Sango: Twister

Kagome: That's worse!

Sango: Ya know what else?

Kagome: What?

Sango: I can't think of anything to say about the next chapter!

Kagome: Me either!

Sango: Next Time: **Where the Wind Blows Part 3**


	4. Where the Wind Blows Part 3

Yukina: Chapter 4... no reviews yet...

Kagome: Aw... poor Yukina...

Sango: Yeah, she was all excited about this fanfic...

Yukina: On with the chapter I guess...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I No Own... You No Sue... (Sigh) I Hate You...**

**Chapter 4: Where the Wind Blows - Part 3**

* * *

Kagome frowned up at the violent wind storm that was sucking up everything close to it. Sango knelt beside Kagome checking her for serious wounds. After seeing only some minor scratches and cuts, the demon slayer stood up and turned to face the transformed Kagura. "How can we defeat her... if we can't get near her without getting sucked up" she pondered to herself. Kagome was thinking the exact same thing. The two girls just watched as Kagura slowly began to inch forward.

"Sango, she's beginning to move... What should we do?"

"I dunno Kagome... We can't fight this..."

Kagome sighed and stood up as well behind Sango. She announced," first things first, I'll get your Hiraikotsu!" With that said, she ran into the fog.

"WAIT KAGOME- You... probably can't lift it..."

It was too late... Kagome's small form disappeared already. Once again, Sango faced Kagura... who was still inching foward. "She's picking up speed!" Sango began to run as the twister began chasing her. But, it was hard since it was so close to her and it was trying to suck her up. Suddenly Sango wasn't going anywhere... but her legs were still moving.

'What's going on?'

Sango gasped as she looked down at her feet, only to see she was not on the ground. "Oh shit..."

------------

"Oh man I can't see... What's that?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she saw the shadowy figure from before... At first it just stood there then it ran away. Kagome blinked and decided to ignore it for now. 'My main priority is to find Sango's Hira-" her thoughts were interrupted when she tripped... Kagome groaned and sat up. She glanced over to find what she tripped over. It was a bow and a quiver of arrows... along with Sango's boomerang.

"Huh? That's too weird to be a coincidence..." Kagome said to... no one.

She grabbed the bow in one hand and swung the quiver over her shoulder. Kagome huffed and grabbed the boomerang's strap... She tried lifting it... but only suceeded in dropping it on the ground. "What was I thinking... I can't lift this!" She took a deep breath and grabbed the strap again, this time she began dragging it back to Sango.

-----------

"Kagura is doing well in holding those wenches off... I didn't expect them to make it through the barrier."

"Well, maybe Kagome and Sango are stronger than you think..."

"No, I can see Kagome getting through because she has immense spiritual power... but Sango..."

"You forget, the one flaw in the barrier..."

"I suppose that explains how Sango got through."

"What will you do now? Surely you don't think Kagura will come out victorious in this battle... It's only a matter of time before those two slay her."

"Heh heh, I guess you're right. I already have a plan... But I need more of your cooperation."

"You're pushing it, just remind your end of the deal."

"Will do..."

----------

"Slayer... you did not think you two could possibly defeat me!"

"Go to hell" Sango managed to retort as she neared her doom.

Sango closed her eyes as she faced the swireling wind. 'I can't breathe... I'm gonna get sucked up... I'm sorry Kagome... Miroku... Kohaku... I failed you...'

"SANGO!"

An arrow engulfed in a bright, blue light came flying at Kagura. Her eyes widened and she dodged it. But the sudden movement caused the sorceress to loose control. And Kagura went back into her humanoid form. Sango began falling to the ground...

"Grrrr!"

A cream colored blur caught Sango before she hit the ground and Kagome sighed in relief. "Kirara.. how..." Sango questioned weakly after the air returned to her lungs. The two-tailed cat just growled at Kagura, who was beganing her transformation again.

"Oh no you don't!"

But it was too late, Kagura was once again a twister with a pair of red eyes. "Kagome, forget it! Your arrow is too slow to hit me!"

Sango slid off Kirara and asked," my Hiraikotsu?" Kagome pointed at the boomerang, several feet away.

"Haha you think, that puny boomerang can even penatrate my body?"

Kagome and Sango glared at her and both of them climbed onto Kirara's back...

"Lets do it Kagome!"

"Right!"

* * *

Yukina: Chapter four is over... 

Kagome: Stop being so depressed... I like your fanfic!

Sango: Me too...

Yukina: You're just saying that cause making you... WAAHHHHHHH! (Cries)

* * *

**Ending Theme Song**

**_Aishiteru Means I Love You_**

Ai-Shi-Teru

Aiiiiiiiii

Ohhhh you know

You've always been my friend

Ohhhh you know

We'll be together forever

Until... the end

Ai-Shi-Teru

Shhhhhiiiii

Ohhhh you know

I've always adored you so

Ohhhh you know

I'll never let you go

Ai-Shi-Teru

Teeeerruuuuu

Ai-Shi-Teru

Ai-Shi-Teru

Aishiteru

It means I Love Youuuuu

* * *

**Next Time**

Kagome: I can feel the wind against my face, and running through my hair

Sango: It's beginning to disappear...

Kagome: Next Time: **Where the Blows Part 4**


End file.
